


Do as He Says

by hellosweetie17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age of Consent, Drabble, F/M, Questions and Demands, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: Each time Malfoy tells Hermione what it is he most desires, she can't help but give in to his demands.





	Do as He Says

_“What's the matter, Granger? Not happy to see me?” Malfoy whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling its shell._

She was sprawled on the desk, her sweat glistening body sliding against its wooden surface with his fierce, yet sensual movements. She trembled in his tightening embrace and exhaled breathless, licentious pants as he kissed up her neck; each silky caress of his lips seared her moist skin.

_Glancing over her shoulder, Hermione’s brown eyes leered into the other’s sparkling grays. “What do you want, Malfoy?”_

_“You know what I want, Granger.”_

Throwing her head against the desk, she arched in his arms as an aching, smoldering heat cascaded over her body, lighting her nerves on fire.

The words on the tip of her tongue fulfilled his demand.

_“I want you to scream for me.”_


End file.
